The Crown
by Satan-of-Suburbia
Summary: When resting for the night, the khaleesi has found herself thinking about the house with the red door once again.


**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfic I've ever written/posted so hopefully it's good, feel free to give me critique! ovo This fanfic is sorta kinda inspired by Lauren Aquilina's song, King. I hope you enjoy reading it. uvu

* * *

Her mind always seemed to wander to the memory of the house with the red door, it gave her a sense of security, remembering the childhood that never was. However it mainly reminded her of the times when her brother wasn't all that bad maybe was even a little happy at some point, when she didn't have to constantly worry about 'waking the dragon' or arranged marriages or any of the things she now had to deal with. She internally wished that she could go back to those days from long ago, but she knew she couldn't, it would never be the same. Those days were left in the city of Braavos along with what little happiness her and her brother had left.

It didn't matter, she was Khaleesi now, the wife of Khal Drogo, and the son in her womb was destined to be the Stallion Who Mounts the World. She should be happy, right? She actually had a family now, people who cared and loved her. But still she found herself leaning pitifully into her silk pillows, tears stinging at her eyes as she remembered probably the only moment of happiness her and her brother shared.

* * *

_Daenerys walked up to her brother as he sat in the yard, polishing his butter knife of a dagger he was strangely proud of. She studied him with the innocent curiosity that only a child could have, her violet eyes transfixed on the shining blade. "Do you like this Dany?" Viserys asked, holding it up so the light reflected off of it. She nodded in reply. He set the knife down between them. "When I get my crown we won't need protection, no one would dare hurt us, we'll be the most feared people in the Seven Kingdoms and I'll reclaim the Iron Throne for our house."_

_Dany lifted her eyes, "What about me? What will I do?" she asked. "You'll be my queen of course." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "And you'll have hundreds of babies and we'll rebuild our house, and you can have all the pretty dresses you want." Her eyes brightened, "Really? I'll be the queen?" Daenerys smiled at the thought. "Of course, what else would you be?" Viserys replied and tousled her hair. Dany thought for a moment and ran off, leaving a confused Viserys behind her. "What on Earth is she up to?" he thought to himself and resheathed the dagger._

_The servants watched from their stations as the young girl busied herself around the garden. She was gathering daisies, phlox, lily of the valley, and other flowers consisting of purples and whites. After collecting enough, she carried them in her skirts to the shade of the lemon tree outside her bedroom window. Dany began twisting the stems of the flowers together, forming it into a circular shape and interweaved other flowers amongst the circle, her small fingers clumsily weaving them to each other. Once she had used up all the flowers, she had two crowns, one bigger than the other, and her fingers were lightly stained green and purple. She hurriedly stood and went to find her brother to show him what she had made._

_Viserys was reading in the grass when his sister returned, a sly smile painted on her face and both hands hidden behind her back. He silently noted the dirt and grass stains on her pale blue dress. He lowered the book onto the grass with a semi-confused expression, it wasn't like Daenerys to be suspicious. "What have you got there?" He asked and tried to peek behind her. She kneeled next to him, still hiding her gift. "It's a secret, close your eyes, okay?" With a soft sigh, he did just that and felt something light being placed onto his head. "And… Open!"_

_His eyes opened to the sight of his smiling sister, a crown of violet and white flowers resting in her silver hair. Slowly, he lifted a hand to his head and felt soft petals brush against his fingers. "I made us crowns for us since don't have real ones yet," she explained, "the white flowers match our hair and the purple for our eyes, see?" Daenerys paused at her brother's reaction, or rather lack of one, her smile began to drop._

_"Don't you like it?" she asked in a small voice, hurt flooding into her wide eyes. Viserys considered the crown for a moment before smiling softly, pulling his tiny sister onto his lap, and kissing her forehead. "I love it Dany."_

* * *

Her heart felt heavy to the point of bursting at the thought, and slowly Dany lifted herself from her makeshift bed and left the tent. Her handmaids attempted to follow her but she waved them off with a small gesture of her hand, "I won't be gone for long." was all the young khaleesi said before walking off into the long grasses that surrounded their camp spot. She searched around for whatever flowers she could find, bending down to the best of her ability to pick them, holding onto her swollen stomach as she did so. There wasn't much a variety, but she tried to get only violets and whites.

Once again, she twisted the stems of the flowers again, her hands more steady and careful this time. She wanted it to be perfect. Once finished, she looked down at her work, a small smile spreading on her face. It looked a thousand times better than her first attempts did. She stood and went to go look for her brother, realizing she hadn't seen him at all that day. Daenerys hoped that he wasn't getting into trouble with anyone, but knowing Viserys' temper she wouldn't be too surprised if he had.

She found him napping in his mud stained silks, a fair distance away from the rest of the tribe. She could barely see him over the grass. Dany sat next to him and lifted his head gently so it was laying in her lap. She looked down at his sleeping face with an almost somber expression, this was the most calm he had seen him in a while, if only he always seemed this peaceful. Daenerys placed the crown in his sun bleached hair and began to braid some into his locks. "I don't hate you," She said softly, absentmindedly combing through his hair with her fingers. "When was the last time he was properly washed?" she thought to herself. "After all this I don't hate you and.." Dany paused, not exactly sure why she was even speaking. "I'm sorry for whatever I did that upsetted you."

She lowered her head and kissed his forehead like she had done to her so long ago and pressed her forehead against his, she wanted to enjoy the time of peace and silence while she still had it. She felt him stir underneath her and she quickly sat straight up, an instinctive fear coming over her. His violet eyes opened, glazed with sleep, he seemed too tired to realize what she was doing. "Dany..?" he breathed and a hand went to his hair, seizing onto a flower. His expression softened at the touch of it and she could've sworn she saw the corners of his mouth turn upwards as his eyes closed and the shallow breathing resumed. Dany released the breath she didn't even know she was holding and sighed softly and resumed playing with her brother's hair, a smile of her own playing at her lips.


End file.
